


[德哈]恋爱简史

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: *圣芒戈医师德×驯龙师哈利





	1. 恋爱报告

chapter1 黑糖芝士奶盖  
*恋爱日常

01.饮料  
哈利端着热气腾腾的咖啡从厨房出来,手上还用小汤匙搅着方糖。  
路过沙发时被自家男朋友拉住衣角,不得不微微弯下腰,从他手中抢回衣角,不满地问道:“你干嘛?”  
一时不查,手上的小杯被德拉科整个端过,抿了一小口:“这就是麻瓜的饮料?真难喝。”  
哈利看他把唇压在自己刚才喝的地方,红着脸虚张声势:“要喝自己去泡!”  
德拉科笑着看向他:“上次那个橘子味的迷情剂味道还不错。”  
”……”

02.睡着  
圣芒戈治疗了全世界首例阿瓦达索命咒,作为主治医师的德拉科疲惫地回家,幻影移形回到马尔福庄园用光他仅剩的一点体力,脸色比平常更加苍白。  
“啪”地打开客厅的灯,照亮屋子里的景象。  
哈利睡在沙发上,面前的电脑还在放着动画片,大白猫把他当成坐垫,津津有味地看着,听到玄关传来的声音,警觉地扭过头“喵呜”一声。  
德拉科把食指竖在唇上,示意它安静。  
小猫咪从哈利身上跳下来,走之前还甩着尾巴依依不舍地回头看了一眼电脑。

03.迟到  
哈利气喘吁吁地抓着背包带,“呼——对不起……来晚了……”  
德拉科冷哼一声:“你还知道来啊。”  
哈利歉意地冲他笑了笑。  
“你知道你迟到了多久吗?”  
“……半个小时?”  
“那你知道我有多无聊吗!”德拉科别过脸。  
哈利难得主动凑过去亲吻他的侧脸,把礼物举到他面前:“别生气了,不是说喜欢这个吗?”

04.疤痕  
两个人一起躺在沙发上看电影,哈利正咔嚓咔嚓地咬着薯片,德拉科撩拨着他柔软的黑发,掀开刘海想要吻上他的额头,突然看到闪电状的疤痕,动作一顿,问道:“伏地魔会感觉到吧?那以后还是不亲这里了……”  
哈利翻了白眼,顺便把他从沙发上踹了下去。

05.床单  
“红色!”  
“绿色!”  
“红色!看起来心情会变好!”  
“绿色!绝不在原则问题上退让!”  
哈利硬邦邦的地说:“哦,那你睡你的绿色,我睡我的红色。”  
德拉科忍辱负重地拿起格兰芬多红的那套走向收银台。

06.大扫除  
为了迎接圣诞节,一年到头都很忙的两个人好不容易腾出空打扫房子。  
“沙发漂浮——”哈利握着魔杖对准沙发把它移开,看到下面藏着的东西时眼皮一跳:“德拉科！——过来打扫你的头发!”  
德拉科闻声从楼梯上噔噔噔地跑下来:“讲点道理一你头发可比我浓密多了,难道不应该是你掉的吗?”  
“可它们是黄色的!”  
“清理一新——或许是掉得太久了。”  
“……”  
许久之后两个人终于打扫完了,累得瘫倒在沙发上。  
德拉科握住哈利的手,把自己的掌心与他的相对,十指相扣。  
嗯,只要是和喜欢的人在一起,做什么事似乎都不那么难了。

07.单人房  
两个人疲惫地躺在沙发上,德拉科不由自主地想起一些以前的事。  
机缘巧合之下,他们俩被一起派去出差,不幸火车晚点,直至凌晨一点才抵达预订的酒店——更不幸的是,也许是因为天气太冷,前台小姐把门里面锁住避免被风吹开,趴在桌上睡的正香。  
他们只得另寻住所。  
昏黄的灯光加上刺骨的寒风，真是要多惨有多惨。  
他们只找到了一家寒碜的旅馆——居然也只剩一间单人房了,他还在犹豫,哈利已经一口应下,交了钱就往楼上走,临走前看了他一眼。  
对此德拉科的解读是:爱来不来。只好跟了上去,总比露宿街头强。  
哈利顶着寒风在走廊尽头的盥洗室洗漱,然后迅速在床上躺下准备睡觉,“记得关门。”鼻尖还带着一点冻红。  
德拉科站在床边看了他一会儿,跑去找前台要热水,他可不想被冻成这个傻样。

08.相拥入眠  
这是因为床太小了——翻个身就能滚下去。德拉科如是想着,悄悄往哈利的方向挪动一点,让头整个待在枕头上。  
这也太近了。他甚至可以感受到哈利散发出的体温。  
想要……向光源再靠近一点。

09.剪发  
德拉科刚刚转成正式医师的那段时间忙到爆炸,基本上哈利起床他已经出门,晚上睡觉他还没回来。一开始还有贴在桌上“记得吃早饭”的便利贴,后来几乎处于失联状态,哈利都怀疑这个男朋友是不是自己臆想出来的。  
哈利生日那天德拉科特意请假回来,在玄关换鞋时长发下垂,哈利才发现原来他头发这么长了。  
晚饭过后。  
“我帮你剪头发吧。”  
德拉科像是有点可惜:“我觉得长发挺好看的。”  
“可是容易掉发。”  
”……”  
“有舍才有得。”哈利牵他去楼上先洗头。

10.粗口  
哈利眼睛都聚不了焦了,噙满泪水,被狠狠撞出去时滚出眼眶,细密的长睫粘连在一起。  
他信了韦斯莱双胞胎的鬼——偶尔喝一次迷情剂可以增进感情！？这他妈根本就是催情药吧?  
德拉科一下又一下地把欲望深埋在他体内,捏着他的下巴转过来接吻。  
哈利没有地方可以依靠,只好双臂环住德拉科的脖子,品尝他舌尖上的清甜橘子味。  
好吧,德拉科这样动情地看着他,根本拒绝不了啊……  
“再来一次?”  
“滚！”

11.恐怖电影  
都怪德拉科,买了两杯提神的果茶,效果好到令人痛苦。  
凌晨两点半,两个人靠在一起电影,“这个吧,”德拉科指着红黑海报的恐怖片,“说不定会有意想不到的效果。”说着往哈利身边凑过去,直至不留缝隙。  
“暖和多了。”  
哈利点开恐怖电影,诡异的前奏响起。  
二十分钟后。  
“撒手。”  
“我不!”

12.宠物  
结婚的第二年,两个人的工作依然忙碌,为了减少对方不在时的孤独感,两个人一致同意买一只宠物。  
德拉科:“养只龙吧,尊贵。”  
哈利：“想去魔法部找我喝茶？”  
德拉科：“那养蛇吧，缅怀逝者。”  
哈利：“你喜欢纳吉尼还是喜欢我？”  
德拉科：“当然是你！”  
哈利：“那就闭嘴。”  
德拉科：“……不然凤凰也行？”  
哈利：“我看鹰头马身有翼兽就很适合你。”  
德拉科：“……你想气死谁！”  
哈利：“你啊，然后找一个愿意养猫的人改嫁。”  
德拉科：“猫就猫！”  
哈利满意地端走那只蓝眸小白猫，德拉科跟在后面恶劣地戳了一下猫头：“小白脸！”  
彼时还没有名字的海德薇控诉般绵长幽怨地“喵呜”一声。  
好，是我输了！#忍一时越想越气，退一步越想越亏#

13.追星  
当德拉科举着正在播放《纯血贵族》第18集·VIP抢先看（领衔主演：汤姆·里德尔）的手机回到房间时，发现哈利早就睡了，悄悄关了手机，钻到被窝里。  
哈利也悄悄地把头往被子缩了缩。  
#男朋友追星追的是我的对家怎么办？在线等，急！#

14.四手联弹  
哈利没想到事情会变成这样，他只是临时起意逛到三楼的琴房。他生涩地按下琴键，缓慢的旋律断断续续地淌出。  
他在毕业后学过一段时间的钢琴，作为社交技能之一，不过天赋有限，上完那个班就没有再碰了、德拉科倒是弹得很好，从小开始学，现在有空也会弹一两首，他午睡的时候隐约可以听到清扬的旋律。  
哈利磕磕绊绊地弹完一首曲子，一抬头就看到德拉科抱臂斜靠在门上，不好意思地让开座位：“你来弹吧。”  
德拉科走过去坐下，却是把哈利拽到自己大腿上，握着他的手一起弹。  
一开始还真的在教他弹。  
哈利认真紧张的样子看得德拉科下腹一热，凑到哈利耳边道：“学会了吗？”  
哈利严肃地点了点头。  
“那来吧。”修长的手指钻进睡衣下摆，一路摸到胸前的红果，用食指和中指夹住往上拉，哈利没设防溢出一声呻吟，“啊！……你在干什么！不是要弹……啊、弹琴吗？”  
“嗯，”德拉科说着另一只手钻进他裤子里，握住那不可描述之物撸动，“开始吧，弹错的话要接受惩罚哦。”  
哈利死死咬着下唇，手指虚软地搭在琴键上，刚想按下第一个键，德拉科就重重一捏，乳头上一阵酸胀，逐渐硬了起来，哈利果然被激得腰一软，十指都压在了琴键上。  
“哈利弹错了，该怎么惩罚你呢？”德拉科得逞地剥下他的睡裤，让他坐在自己掀开睡袍的大腿上，“惩罚你吃掉它怎么样？”  
意识到某事即将发生，哈利紧紧闭上双眼，呼吸逐渐沉重，脸上也染上了红晕。  
不出所料，一根炽热的肉棒硬挺地戳在他的臀肉上。德拉科早想在琴房来一次了，一想到平时意气风发的救世主现在红着脸在自己身上呻吟，下半身的那东西更大了。  
大拇指按在后穴的褶皱上打转，慢慢地陷入那个湿润紧致的地方，手指被死死咬住，每想深入一点，哈利都会带着哭腔小声地呜咽。  
德拉科无奈地拔出手指，直接把性器对准小穴，猛地撞入一小截，同样被卡住，只好凑过去亲了亲他的耳垂，双手重新抚上肿胀的乳头揉捻。揉了一阵后小穴丝毫不见放松，依然咬着他的前端，根本肏不进去。  
德拉科只好解开哈利的睡衣扣子，把睡裤颓到膝弯处，露出他早已红肿的乳粒和挺立的肉棒。粗糙的指侧快速刮过酸胀的乳头，另一只手也快速地撸动他的性器，双重刺激加上视觉上的冲击，哈利渐渐被快感冲昏头脑，后穴也开始发水，终于有松软的迹象，德拉科趁机再次插入大半，不停收缩的肠壁紧紧包裹他的欲望。  
在哈利即将攀上快感巅峰时，德拉科知道他在高潮来临时会先松开，随即更紧地夹住——“啊——！”压抑已久的呻吟冲破喉间，德拉科趁势把性器全部插入！  
哈利被插得直接射出来，白浊喷洒在黑白琴键上，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，德拉科却扶着他的腰开始往湿软的菊穴里冲撞，哈利被他顶得几乎要往上跳去，只好手指抓着钢琴，却又能不得不在重力作用下重新把肉棒全部吃掉。  
德拉科把他的双腿掰开，让他看着软下去的小哈利在空气里一跳一跳，逐渐重新硬了起来。  
“继续弹，哈利还没弹完哦。”德拉科站了起来，哈利被迫站起来，腰虚软地挂在他的臂弯，小臂压在钢琴键上发出叮叮咚咚的响声，之前射出的白浊沾在了手上。  
德拉科猛地拔出性器，看着嫣红的后穴慢慢合上，再狠狠撑开！  
“啊……慢一点……嗯……”哈利趴在钢琴上，眼睛里起了水雾，眼前白茫茫一片，根本分不清琴键。  
一室靡乱。

15.加糖  
他们结婚了。

FIN.


	2. 风雪为期

*相恋十年  
*BGM：《κ》-α·Pav

01.Late Return  
“……您目前拨打的电话无人接听，现在为您转接语音信箱。”机械的女声又一次响起，哈利轻轻地按下挂断键。这是德拉科本月第四次夜不归宿。  
前三次是怎么说来着？……噢，他们学院毕业十周年的聚会、医院遇上棘手的病例，以及他的魔杖坏掉了要拿去修一不小心就睡着了。  
让他猜猜这次的理由是什么？病人家属在医院闹事？路上遇到交通事故？  
……都不重要了，这次回来，就离婚吧。

02.Drunk  
[伦敦 5:00 a.m.]  
轻细的落锁声在静谧的夜里格外清晰，浅眠的哈利在第一时间醒了过来。  
仅存最后一丝理智的德拉科把外套脱了挂在衣架上，轻手轻脚地进了浴室。  
哈利悄悄地爬起来，拉开床头柜抽屉，取出那张薄薄的A4纸，在阳台的藤椅上坐下。  
德拉科从浴室出来时，一眼就看见那双从藤椅露出来的脚。边拿毛巾随意擦着湿漉漉的头发，边向阳台走去。  
拉开移门，皱眉道：“怎么又不穿鞋跑出来。”蹲下身去碰他的脚，“这么冰，冷死你活该。”  
哈利摇了摇头，“我们……离婚吧。”  
德拉科准备起身的动作顿住，如堕冰窖。  
“……你说什么？”  
哈利微敛下眼，声音极轻地开口：“我说，离婚吧，我们。”

03.Smoking  
路灯还在微弱地亮着，男人靠在表面有些漆皮脱落的灯柱上，手里还夹着一只刚点的烟，猩红的烟头在黑暗里若隐若现。  
他从什么时候开始抽烟的？……大概是三年前，刚转正成了主治医师，无数人惊叹于他的年轻有为。但是没多久他就给一场医疗事故背了锅，整天往警局跑。密集的审讯让他的精神状态紧绷，几乎快要崩溃。  
有人递来了一只烟。  
尼古丁顺着口腔弥漫到整个大脑，得到慰藉的神经渐渐放松了下来。缓缓吐出的烟雾模糊了他的面容，他似乎也成了地上一个淡淡的影子。  
“你在做什么。”哈利不知道什么时候站在了左手边第二根路灯下，那盏灯要亮一点，光打在他的头上，像是天使的光晕一样。  
德拉科立刻心虚地把剩下一小截烟扔在地上，后脚跟用力碾了碾。  
“先回去吧。”哈利像是认输了一般叹了口气。

04.Cat Lost  
第二天早上，哈利醒来时，身侧的被窝已经没有温度了，德拉科早早就走了。  
喉间火辣辣的痛，没想到昨晚在阳台吹风的报应来得如此快。掀开被子，把脚塞到棉拖鞋里——过分轻柔的触感，像是踩在棉花上一样。  
哈利感到一丝不妙。一根细软的羽毛堵在气管里，搔得他忍不住咳嗽起来。他捂着嘴压抑地发出咳嗽声，准备先给海德薇喂猫粮以及铲屎。  
等他清理完毕，从厕所洗着手出来的时候才察觉到不对劲。  
他没有看到海德薇。  
他开始翻找，边咳嗽边喊着海德薇的名字。  
“海德薇？”  
“你在哪里？”  
“宝贝快出来吧。”  
……  
声音开始逐渐哽咽，从昨晚的离婚协议开始，他就一直心神不宁，勉强睡了几个小时也是噩梦不断。压抑了几个月的感情在这一刻如洪水决堤倾泻出来。  
“求你了……快出来吧……咳……”他捂着干涩的眼睛，无声嘶喊。  
来个人吧。  
救救我。

05.Secret Drawer  
哈利想离开一段时间。  
他沉默地收拾行李，几件换洗衣物，还没处理完的工作，一本《常见魔法病痛》。  
他记得保险箱里放着很久以前锁在里面的一些现金，保险箱的钥匙夹在一本大块头的字典里。  
这本字典放在书房里。  
他拧开德拉科的书房门，这里向来不上锁。  
最下面那排的第31本……  
《飞天扫帚护理手册》、《中世纪巫术指南》……啊，找到了，《苏格兰字典》。  
哈利把钥匙抽出来，刚要起身，转头注意到书桌的抽屉没有上锁。  
他走过去，习惯性地拉开，死寂的碧绿眸子终于有了波动——几张巧克力蛙牌、一个装满千纸鹤的浪口花瓶、哈利以前带的尾戒、几封陈旧的书信……一本日记本。  
巧克力蛙大概是马尔福少爷为数不多的收藏。  
花瓶里塞满的千纸鹤看起来有一段时间了。  
尾戒是求婚时被德拉科摘走的。  
书信大概是他当时去罗马尼亚出差时写给德拉科的见闻。  
他犹豫了一会儿，终于还是把手伸向陈旧的日记本。

06.Diary  
1991年9月1日  
因为母亲不舍得我离家太远，不同意把我送去德姆斯特朗，让我在霍格沃茨就读。果然什么样的人都有，连低贱的泥巴种都可以入学。  
噢，还有一个戴眼镜的绿眼睛小子，居然回绝了马尔福家族伸出的橄榄枝，真是不识好歹。  
以后一定收拾他！  
1991年9月3日  
第一节飞行课。尽管我早就在家里学过了，这点难度对我来说不值一提。  
有个可笑的胖子拿了个记忆球，可真让人为他的脑子着急。我本想借此机会好好教训了哈利·波特，谁知道他也会用扫帚骑行。不过他撞到了麦格教授的窗前，等着关禁闭吧！  
……  
1994年10月31日  
哈利·波特居然被选中成为了勇士？不用我多说，谁都知道他一定动了手脚！明天就让全校都知道他可耻的作弊行径！  
走着瞧吧！波特臭大粪！  
……  
19967月3日  
父亲入狱了，我想要救出他……我也成为了一个食死徒。  
“他”让我去杀了邓布利多，  
我一点也不想杀人……

日记的内容很多都是断断续续的，最后定格在1997年6月30日。  
他写，结束了。

07.Slient Night  
哈利抱着日记本静静地在客厅的沙发上坐了一天，没有开灯。  
窗外是五彩斑斓的夜景。  
他想等德拉科回来。  
尽管眼眶已经发涩，他的手臂压在眼睛上，整个人都昏昏沉沉的，低烧因为冰凉的夜似乎更严重了。但大脑还在高速地运转着，无数次地回想两个人的点点滴滴，有好笑的事情，也有难过的。思绪一点点飘到了现在，两个人竟然已经在一起十年了。  
以前遇到吵架的情况都是怎么解决的？……  
哈利努力地回想着，但大脑就像被两个不同方向的力牵引着，不匹配的状态几乎让他想要呕吐。他蜷缩起身子抵抗深夜的寒气，矗立的塔楼敲响了三声。  
本月第五次晚归。

08.Forgotten Anniversary  
德拉科再次顶着一身疲惫回家的时候，大楼上高挂的LED屏的光照亮了客厅的一角。  
他熟悉的伴侣睡在了沙发上，还不盖被子，冷得缩成一团。  
他轻手轻脚地放下外套，从房间里找了张暖和的毯子铺在哈利身上。  
哈利的怀里露出一角熟悉的封面——正是他年少时的日记本。  
德拉科有点无奈地坐在沙发旁的地上，就着夜色端详哈利的睡颜，不知不觉地就扬起了嘴角。  
好吧，就像那些庸俗的电视剧桥段一样，他最近正在为他们结婚七年的纪念日做准备，想要给哈利一个惊喜，但是却忽略了哈利本人的感受。  
他最近的行踪不定、夜不归宿、含糊其辞都给哈利带来了深深的不安，这件事是在今天下了手术台时忽然想通的。  
结婚纪念日是两个人的，如果因为想要准备惊喜而引发各种问题，那还不如不准备。  
毕竟，感情是他们两个人自己的。

09.Habitual Kiss  
翌日哈利是在床上醒来的，低烧似乎退下去了——可能是因为身边这个暖炉。  
他好像很久没有在醒来的时候见过德拉科了，加上刚睡醒，脑袋还有点发懵。  
德拉科像是能感受到他的目光一样。  
“早安。”轻如羽毛的吻落在了他的额头上。  
哈利愣愣地看着他，怕这个梦一动就会醒。  
德拉科把他搂到怀里，把他的黑发揉的更乱了，看样子还要继续睡。  
温热的体温和身体的触感是那样真实。  
“你不用去上班吗？”  
“我请假了。”  
“噢。”哈利先是消化了一下刚刚的对话，然后想要挣开他的怀抱：“我今天还要上班。”毕竟前天晚上可是很豪迈地说要离婚的。  
“我帮你也请假了。”德拉科把他搂得更紧了，“你是不是忘了今天是什么日子？”  
哈利下意识地紧张了一瞬，因为作天作地的马尔福先生经常拿这种问题糊弄他，找借口“惩罚”他。  
除去生日、周年纪念日，经常有999天纪念日、1888天纪念日这种无法立刻反应的日子，甚至国际种树节也需要他仔细记住。哈利为了和他斗智斗勇还列了一张“十年内所有具有特殊含义的日子+各种节日”清单。  
现在派上了用场，他脑子过了一遍，脱口而出：“十周年纪念日。”其他的日子可能会忘掉，但十年对于当时的他们确实很遥不可及了，所以才会这样深刻地记住。  
“是我爱你的第三千五百六十二遍。”

10.Hello Sranger  
虽然知道德拉科很忙还在给自己准备惊喜，哈利已经消气了，但面子上还是有点挂不住。自己二话不说就要离婚，离婚协议书现在还在床头柜里放着。现在想想简直幼稚到爆炸啊啊啊！  
“请这位先生不要和我搭讪，我想要一个人静静。”哈利卷着被子翻过身，背对着德拉科。  
“我并不是在和你搭讪……”以为他又要调笑自己，哈利立马转过头气瞪他。  
德拉科憋着笑说：“今天是我和我伴侣的十周年纪念日，不过他今天不在，能不能请这位可爱的先生陪我度过这寂寞的一天？”  
哈利作势要打他，德拉科顺势把他搂到怀里：“感谢您的同情。”  
两个人在床上腻歪了好一会儿，德拉科甚至编出了“您还是像上次在床上一样像小野猫一样热情”这种话。  
起床后德拉科就拉着哈利去看自己给他准备的惊喜，很可惜睡到太晚，早场的日出和鸽群都看不到了，不过可以直接参加中午场的午餐和午睡环节。  
下午茶、电影院还有夜晚的烟花都还来得及。

FIN.


End file.
